Question: Convert the point $\left( 8, \frac{7 \pi}{6} \right)$ in polar coordinates to rectangular coordinates.
Solution: In rectangular coordinates, $\left( 8, \frac{7 \pi}{6} \right)$ becomes
\[\left( 8 \cos \frac{7 \pi}{6}, 8 \sin \frac{7 \pi}{6} \right) = \boxed{(-4 \sqrt{3},-4)}.\]